Maximum Ride Flock Against The World
by xxAnnaXMollyxx
Summary: This Is my version of MR4. Complete with faxness, fangish problems, and action. T for slight language and faxness. R&R Plz. All authors love good reveiws! Will Fang get his memory back? Read to find out! CHAPTER EIGHT REVISED!
1. A New Plan

**I'm really not all that great at humor, which is basically all my other story (maximum twilight) has, so I'm gonna take a break from that and write a good old adventure/romance story. So here's my interpretation of how MR4 might turn out…r&r plz. (RIGHT after MR3)

* * *

**

As soon as we made it out of town, the flock and I landed in a small grove of dead trees. I looked around at my family. They all stared intently back at me, waiting for instruction. "Ok, guys, we need a plan. I have a few, I always do." (No rhyme intended) It seemed like that got them listening.

"We know that Itex was working out of Germany before. We need to figure out where the Director went and where she's working now, we need to take down Itex once and for all!" They cheered and I halfway joined them. "First thing's first. We need to go to the school and spy on how the By-Half plan is going. This is going to be tricky, but it's essential to figuring out how to stop them." The five of them, well, and Total, nodded grimly at me. "Let's hit it!" I said and we flew toward the ocean. Back to where it all started. My mind was set. We needed to fix this problem, to save the world.

After about an hour of constant, no-stops, flying, Angel flew closer to me, "Max, can we get some food. Nudge and I are starving!" She complained in her little-girly voice. "Sure I guess." I shrugged a bird shrug in midair and scanned the world below us through breaks in the clouds. "Oh, there's a McDonalds," I muttered. "Let's go," I said, and I angled my wings to land in an ally behind the fast food restaurant.

Thankfully, I didn't notice anyone looking at us. Plus we were damn fast and could land hard and not get hurt. That, of course, helped the matter. The six of us (we left Total by the dumpster after much arguing on his part) kids walked into the McDonalds and stepped up to the cash register. A woman, who was at least two feet shorter than Fang, smiled pleasantly. She seemed to be about 17 or 18. I saw a red color creep into her cheeks at the sight of Fang and grimaced.

"What can I get you," she asked, tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear. We all ordered at least five burgers and by the time she got to the last person, Gazzy, she was oogling at how much we were eating (and probably how we managed to stay so skinny.) We each carried two trays to our table and came back for the rest, cramming ourselves into one booth with two chairs pulled up and trays stacked on top of one another. **(A/N lol nice mental picture there!)**

After eating, I wasn't mildly full, but we didn't want to freak these people out by ordering more, so we took off. Angel flew close to Iggy who was carrying Total in the baby carrier thing so she could feed him some French fries and those apple things they give you to dip in carmel. I rolled my eyes when he panted and asked for more in his gravely voice.

We kept flying until the sun started to sink. Oh, man. You have to see the sunset from 3 thousand feet up in the air! The sky was dyed pink and orange and yellow. The color technically could resemble barf, but it was too beautiful the way it stained the clouds and lit up the twilight sky. **(A/N I had to use twilight the name of stephenie meyer's book that's real good I couldn't resist!) **The flock and I swooped around in seemingly choreographed circles. It was amazing. Thank God we were so high up that at first glance we would look like birds. Hopefully no one looked too closely.

The pink and orange sky started to turn darker, a reddish purple hue added to the orange. It was nearing dusk. I decided that the others needed a break. After all, we had flown a long way and the night was cold. "Let's make camp guys. Going down," I shouted over the rush of the wind. The others followed me and we all came down in a forest on the outskirts of California.

Everyone huddled up together. Fang pulled an enormous blanket out of the pack that he'd been carrying and draped it over Gazzy, Nudge and Angel. He and Fang found soft spots of pine needles to curl up in while I took first watch. The stars were bright overhead after we'd all eaten some beef jerky and dried fruit, and then settled into bed. I found the brightest one and focused on it. Then I looked for the big dipper. Found it. I sighed, getting bored with the stars and started to think about our plan. Would it work? Would we be able to spy on Itex and the School unnoticed? Suddenly it seemed like a ridiculous plan. Most things we tried blew up in our faces after all. Why wouldn't this one? We couldn't possibly go unnoticed or disguise ourselves this time. We'd be too conspicuous. I was still mulling it over in my head when my newly acquired watch beeped and I tapped Iggy.

Yeah, I know, let the blind guy have watch????? Well, you probably already know but he has better hearing and senses then me and Fang put together, which was saying something, so don't diss the blind kid. He nodded silently and took up my place on a moss covered rock overlooking our makeshift campsite.

I lay down on a pine needle-covered patch of dirt and tried to sleep, but I didn't drift off until much later, when I noticed Iggy tapping Fang. The last thing I saw as I closed my eyes, the image burned onto the lids, was Fang; just his face. God, he was so confusing. The memory of our kiss in the cave flooded my mind for a half a second, and then I was out cold, dreaming of what tasks laid ahead for us.

* * *

**I kno, I kno "itex is destroyed". no it isnt. in the end the Director is still alive. Its not all gone. Therefore, the world is still not saved. They could work out of a different Itex plant or something. idk but its not gone. **


	2. Under Attack

**Well, for the few of you who wanted me to continue this story, here's chapter two.**

When the flock and I woke up, the sun was shining through branches overhanging us and casting dappled patches of light all over the ground. I heard Nudge yawn and Gazzy begin to stir. I blinked a few times and sat up. Everyone was accounted for, Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, Iggy, Angel, Total, Me, and that annoying buzzing sound. Wait…what annoying buzzing sound? Oh, God. Then I realized it was getting louder. Whatever was causing it was getting closer. I exchanged a glance with Angel, who could read my thoughts, and her eyes widened. Instinctively, all of us looked up the second a shadow loomed over our clearing. One guess …yup…Flying Erasers.

The younger girls threw the blanket off of them and jumped up. Gazzy reached inside his cargo pants pocket, most likely for some sort of grenade, and the three of us oldies jumped into the air to attack. There were probably over a thousand. Jeez, Mommy Dearest had been working extra hard lately. Even though she was under cover. There was no way we could beat all of them. Our only hope was to somehow outrun the robots—highly unlikely.

_Well, here goes everything._ I thought and started throwing punches. Between all my kicks and flailing arms, I noticed Nudge holding her own against maybe ten Flyboys. Because of all the explosions I vaguely heard, I figured that Gazzy and Iggy must be trying to blow them all up. Then I heard gunshots and twisted in midair just as three bullets grazed my left arm and leg. I heard a scream from somewhere to my right and twisted back around. Nudge clutched her arm tightly but kept fighting. Just how I'd trained her. Good girl. Then I heard"oomph" from behind me and turned to see Fang's eyes roll back in his head, his wings folding in. He fell like a rock.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. The Flyboys retreated, and I thought that might be what they were here to accomplish. I dove, using my hyper speed to get to the ground the fastest, rushing to Fang's side. He lay limp, his limbs bent in awkward positions. Blood dripped from his mouth and ran from his nose. His eyes were closed. I leaned over him and muttered, "No, no, no, no, no," to myself. The others reached the ground after me, crowding around Fang. "He's not dead, he's not dead…"

Then, his eyelids fluttered and he spoke, his voice sounding muffled, like he had a major fuzzy overhang. "Max?" He asked. I nodded, "I'm here."

"Good," He mumbled and closed his eyes again. I shoved my head against his chest and listened for a heartbeat. It was slow and pained. I counted every thump, thinking each one might be the last. Thump, thump, thump…

They started getting quieter. Thump, thump, thump… and quieter…thump, thump, thump…then nothing. Oh, my God, no. No this isn't happening no. "Fang, come back," I chocked, but he was gone.

_Max _a voice sounded in my head.

It wasn't Angel's so there was only one person it could belong to.

_What do you want, Jeb?_ I thought while the flock and I cried.

_Just a minute…_ I was about ready to scream, when suddenly, the thumping began again inside of Fang.

_What the…?_ I thought.

_Max, I'm keeping Fang alive. Bring him to the location of your old home. The one that got burned down.' I had no choice but to obey. 'I can only do this for so long. I'm stimulating his cells and heart through a chip programmed into his head. That was how we followed him and not you. Your chip was a dud. It didn't do anything. His is the one that works. Don't try to take it out. You'll kill him. I have the tracker, and the Director is frantically trying to find it. Those Flyboys that found you were a lucky patrol. Yes, she has billions now. You need to hurry._

I relayed all of this to the flock and we set off at once, carrying Fang together. No one asked questions about all of this new information. My flock knew not to bother me when I was stressed out. Iggy touched the back of my hand, aware of how that had felt for me. Angel had clearly read my mind for she was sobbing just as hard as I was. Fang was, well, a dead weight…but he wasn't dead! Iggy and I carried him to the front door of a new house, built exactly where our old one was. Jeb Bacheldor opened the door and frowned, his forehead creasing. "Better get him inside."


	3. Braindead

**Here's chapter three. Don't kill me please.

* * *

**

Jeb laid Fang down on a lab table in one of the rooms in the remodeled house and started hooking him up to and IV. I looked away. The flock was staring at Fang like he was diseased. I wondered what was wrong with him, trying to find a bullet wound. I couldn't find any. Then I saw the blood. It was mingled with the hair on the back of his head. Oh, God.

Was Fang going to make it? Jeb's brow was furrowed as he looked at some readouts. "I'll need you guys to leave the room while I operate. Don't worry, Fang will be ok," The last part was directed at me.The flock and i shuffled out the door. I gave a quick backward glance and my eyes met Jeb's. They were glazed with worry.

When we were waiting, Angel tugged on my sleeve.

"Max, is Fang going to be ok?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm sure he'll pull through," But i wasn't sure. Part of me thought he was going to die. The other part was undecided.

"Max, I'm scared," Nudge walked up to me and sat in my lap. We were sitting in couches in Jeb's living room. I stroked her hair.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Fang's going to be fine."

My voice cracked on the last word. As if I didn't quite beleive it myself.

"But what if he's not fine, I mean, he got hit in the back of the head. That could cause serieous dammage. He could be braindead for the rest of his life. We wouldn't want to have a braindead Fang. Would we? I mean, he couldn't fight or anything and he'd probably forget to fly..." I put my hand over her mouth.

Then, I took an injury check of the rest of my flock. Gazzy's hair was singed and his face blackened by the soot from his and Iggy's explosives. Nudge was nursing a sprained wrist and her face was full of scratches. Angel had a large purple and blue lump on her forehead and the usual array of scrapes and scratches. Iggy seemed winded, but otherwise fine. I had many small bruises on my arms and some bleeding scratches on my face but I would be fine soon enough. Fang on the other hand, wasn't doing so great. In fact, I had no clue how horrible he was doing. It bugged me, not knowing. I sighed deeply.

Iggy patted the back of my hand. He was seated next to me. "I'm sure you're right. Fang will tough this out. He always does, no matter how many times someone, or something, tries to kill him."

I nodded, somewhat reassured.

"Yeah," Angel said, smiling weakly.

I couldn't imagine what she must have been going through. Suffering though everyone else's misery and upsetting thoughts while bearing her own at the same time. She regularly amazed me. I held out my hand to her. She got up from a squishy relciner and sat next to me, letting me put my arm around her and snuggling close. A tear ran down the side of Gazzy's face and he sat on the other side of her, in Iggy's lap.

Angel sniffed.

We all jumped when the door to the living room opened and Jeb walked out, head hanging. He shuffled to stand in front of us, not meeting my eyes. "I have some bad news." He started and Angel gave a sob. I fought the tears that were welling up in my eyes. Nudge began to cry and Iggy hugged Gazzy tighter as he too began to shake and hiccup.

"Fang's well..."

I waited for him to utter the one word that I never wanted to hear in a million years. I wanted to run from that room, preferable throwing a hard punch at Jeb first. I wanted to run until I reached the porch, then I would fly until I literally fell from the sky. Then I wanted to curl up and die.

"Fang's lost his mind." Jeb stated, his voice cracking as he looked into my eyes.

We all sat in shock for a few seconds and then I shoved Nudge off of me and stood up.

"I want to see him." I stated bravely.

"Max..." Jeb began.

"No! Let me see him," I ground out.

"Ok," Jeb made a worried face and led me into his lab.

Fang sat on the stainless steel table, smiling vacantly. It was almost too much to bear. He looked up when we entered the room.

"Hi." He said. "Who are you?"

I swallowed my tears and held out my hand.

"I'm Max."

He looked at it vacantly and held out his own. I took it and shook it up and down. Something seemed to click in his head and he shook back. I could hardly stand it. I pulled my hand away and Fang left his hanging in the air before following suit. "And, uh, wh-who am I?" he asked.

"You're...You're Fang." I said. I wanted to shout at him to shake him by the shoulders until he remembered. I wanted to cry, to run, to fly until i dropped from the sky. But instead I swallowed again and waited for him to answer. "That's a funny name." He laughed.

"You picked it for yourself." I stated calmly.

"Really? What was I thinking?" He chuckled again.

"So, where are we?" He asked.

"We're in a man named Jeb's house. He's my father. You are kind of like my brother." I couldn't beleive this was actually happening.

"Oh, ok. So you guys live here?" He asked pleasanly.

I finally cracked. Running from the room, I slammed the door, hearing a "What did I say?" on the wind as I rushed to the front hall, throwing open the double doors and racing into the pouring rain and snapping out my wings. I threw my now soggy sweatshirt to the ground and took a running start, jumping into the air.

I don't know how long I was flying. It slowly got dark, but the rain didn't let up. The droplets pelted my face and stung like needles or pebbles flying at me at 100 miles an hour. Eventually, when I had cried myself out. I found a Max sized hollow in the forest and dropped. Landing heavily and collapsing on the spot.

* * *

**Well, that's longer. Not really long but longer. Please don't hunt me down and kill me. It will all work out I swear. **


	4. Face it, Your Memory's Gone

**Here's chapter four. I know it sounds like this is all bad, but it will turn out good. I promise! Thanks to David for the idea of Fang's POV here's some. **

_Fang's POV_:

I was still sitting on the cold tabletop when the girl named Max ran out the door. I didn't quite know why she had run. "Did I say something?" I asked the man she had called Jeb. "She's upset." Was his answer. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. How come she had run out. Why did she look so sad when she was talking to me.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked, turning to Jeb.

"Fang, listen to me. I have some things to explain to you." I looked him in the eye.

"You were fighting earlier today. With robotic werewolves called Flyboys. One of them shot you on the base of your head and it hit a nerve running into your brain that was connected with the memory part of your mind. You can't remember any of that can you?" He asked.

"No..." I thought carefully. In fact, I couldn't remember anything until about five minutes previous.

"I don't remember anything sir." I stated.

"No need to call me sir. I raised you for the first 12 years of your life. Dad would be more appropirate."

"I still don't remember." I shook my head. No matter how hard I thought of the girl I'd seen. Her face didn't bring back any memories. She didn't remind me of anyone or anything. I had no clue who's house this was or where I came from. Hell, I hadn't remembered my name. Then how could I remember how to talk.

"Wait, um, Dad. How do I remember how to speak then?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"That knowledge is stored in a different part of your brain. Only physical memory has been lost. Accept, of course, the memories you hold in your heart, but you would need a stimuli to get those memories out of you." I nodded.

"Ok, so what would that stimuli I need be?" I asked.

Jeb shook his head. "That is what I don't know, Fang. You'll have to figure that out yourself. I have an idea, but we'd best wait unitl Max comes to her senses before we spring any ideas on her."

I looked at him puzzled. "What would I do that involved that girl?"

"You need to kiss her," He stated simply.

"What?!? But I hardly know her, or so I think, and I don't even like her. Why would I have to kiss her?" This was a crazy idea.

"Because you have before and I'm sure that memory would be stored in your heart forever. As I said, we'll wait for Max to come around and then, don't think of it as kissing her because you want to, kiss her because you'll remember." It started to click in my brain. All I had to do was give that Max girl one quick smooch and I'd remember everything. All the things that I had supposedly lost.

"Ok," I shrugged. Something ruffled under my Tshirt. I instinctively stuck my hand up it to scratch at my back but found feathers.

"AHHH!!!!!!!!" I jumped off the table and threw off my shirt. Finding ebony black wings underneath. "What the hell are these?!?" I asked.

"Your wings." Jeb stated simply.

"When you were a fedus, some scientists at a lab called the school experimenting with grafting DNA gave you some bird DNA and that gave you those wings. Technically you're only 98 percent human 2 percent bird." My eyes boggled as he started to tell the story of my life, what I had done. Somehow, I still didn't remember ever doing any of this. All I knew was that this story sounded pretty intense**. (A/N see MR1, 2, & 3 for the intense story ! lol**)

When Jeb had finished, my mouth was hanging open. "You trying to catch flies there, Fang?" He asked.

"No sir. I mean, Dad, sir. No, Dad." and I shut my mouth. "You mean to tell me that I did all that stuff?" I asked.

Jeb nodded.

"No way!" I said, shaking my head. "Never in a million years would I sleep outside or fight a robot. That's crazy!" I backed away.

"I'll give you a moment to let the truth sink in. Then you need to meet the others."

The others? There were more? Oh, God. Talk about a long day! Meeting all these people I'm supposed to already know and being told my memory has been wiped. Jeez. Maybe this old guy wasn't lying though. I actually could see myself flying and eating desert rat. Maybe even fighting. It sounded like fun. I guess I'd have to accept this story of his and meet the _others_.

"Wait...does Max have...wings?" I swallowed, knowing the answer.

"Yes, you all do. Were you paying attention. You, Max, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and the Gasman all have wings. Total is your talking dog and, no he is wingless." I nodded slowly.

"Ok. I think I'm ready to meet them."

**Fang's got a lot on his plate, eh? Tune in next time for more of my crazy whacked out ideas!**

**-mads **


	5. It's The Only Way

**Here's chapter five for everyone who wants it. Please don't kill me. As I said, I have a plan and everything's gonna be ok. I'm going to be switching off between Max and Fang for POVs so that should be interesting. Anyway, on with the story. Btw, this is Max.**

**

* * *

**I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Everything was still accept those lousy birds. Where was I? I opened my eyes and looked around. Then I remembered. I remembered the clueless Fang I had seen the previous day and tears welled up in my eyes, but I forced them back and stood up. It was time to go back and face my fears. I wiped the dried on tear tracks from my face and jumped into the air. 

Flying was refreshing, especially after a night spent on the forest floor. I flew until I saw the woods we had previously lived in. I landed among the trees and searched for the house. It was unmistakeably big so I found it quickly, landing on the front porch with grace, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when I entered.

Everything was normal. It almost felt like the previous day was a dream. Fang looked fine. He was sitting with the kids watching TV and eating a Pop Tart. There was only one thing wrong with him. He was smiling. Like a grin, not just a turned up corner of his mouth. The whole thing. I actually liked the look on him. It suited his face somehow, but it still wasn't Fang. He needed his usual impassive face to be my Fang.

He looked up when I entered. "Hi," he said.

I swallowed. "Hi," I waved halfhearteldy.

He patted the spot next to him and motioned for me to sit down. I walked over and looked at the television screen. They were watching Saturday morning cartoons. Tom and Jerry. I smiled despite myself. We watched the show until it ended and then everyone departed from the couch. Angel walked over to me.

"Jeb picked out a room for you." She said.

"I'll show you it, come here."

I followed her up a winding staircase to a second floor. From there she led me down a brightly lit hallway that had a balcony overlooking the kitchen. At the end of the hall were double doors. She opened them and I gasped aloud. It was a master bedroom with a king sized bed, full bathroom, walk in closet, and a Plasma screen TV on the wall. I nearly fainted.

"We all have rooms like it. The best part is, the closets have clothes in them!"

I walked over to the open closet door and peeked inside. It looked like Jeb had gone into a store like Holister and bought everything they had. I walked in and looked through the shirts and pants and skirts and any article of clothing you can think of. I smiled.

"Cool." I walked back out and followed Angel as she led me on a tour through the rest of the mansion. Her room was the closest to mine. It was on the left side of the wall, as mine was on the end. Her closet was full of Limited Too and Gap. Nudge's had clothing similar to mine while Fang's was nearly all black. Iggy had normal guys' clothing and Gazzy had Gap stuff too. Total had room all to himself. It had a huge dog bed and a table with a dog sized chair and food bowls on it. Angel's bed was covered in stuffed animals of all sizes. I was beginning to forvige Jeb.

Then I remembered Fang. What had Jeb done to him? Had he saved him or wiped his memory? I needed to talk to my dad and soon. I found him in the kitchen telling Iggy where everything was. "Jeb." I stated, crossing my arms and filling my voice with venom.

"Yes, Max, dear?" He asked. I groaned.

"What the HELL did you do to Fang?" I asked.

"Everything I could. He would have died otherwise you know. You're lucky all he lost was his memories." I glared at my father.

"How could you?!? How could you call him lucky?!? After what happened to him!" Jeb walked over too me and away from a wincing Iggy. Apparently, my screaming voice hurt his sensitive ears.

"Max, he could be dead right now." Jeb stated firmly.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I couldn't think of anything worse than Fang dying. "I guess I'm pretty damn lucky then, aren't I?" And I turned on a dime and left the room, running to my bedroom and flopping on the most comfortable mattress I had ever felt. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up and rolled over, nearly screaming. My eyes snapped open. Fang stood looking at me. Staring over the edge of the bed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Um...nothing." And he ran from the room.

"Fang!" I called. "Fang wait. Come back!" He peeked around the side of the door, uncertinty clear in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Fang. You must be going through a lot lately." I sat up and patted the side of the bed.

He warily walked over and sat down. "Now, what did you need?" I asked, more civilized.

"Jeb...he...told me that...um...well...nevermind," Fang looked down.

"What did Jeb tell you?" I asked.

"He know's how I can remember." Fang said.

"How?" I asked, suddenly delighted.

"But it might not work, he said." Fang seemed to be talking to himself.

"He said he wasn't sure, but it was the only thing he could think of."

"And what's that?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed

"I...have to..." He started but faltered.

"You have to what?" I asked.

"I have to kiss you." He finished.

"Umm..." I was mildly shocked. This was Jeb's idea of a joke, I knew it.

"It's the only way. Please save me." His eyes pleaded me.

"Well...okay I guess." And I leaned over and pressed my lips to his.

* * *

**Cliffy. Tee hee. Did u like the chappie? Plz R&R i love my reviews! u guys rock. FYI: i think Im gunna quit maximum twilight because i had no idea that another author had started a similar book (twimax) so if that person says they want me to, I'll quit. Srry to you folks who liked it. **


	6. Fang? Are You Back?

**Here's chapter six. Hope you all enjoy it. It might all seem hopeless…I'm repeating myself…but it will get better. R&R plz. U guys r so nice, I didn't think I sounded like jp! (oh well, I probably don't but thanx for the compliment anyway:D) **

**Disclaimer: I own none of JP's fabulous characters (sadly) but I do own this particular plot so no copy catting! I put this in cuz u used some of the text from MR3 (thanx to JP for writing that!!! PLZ write MR4 now thnk u!!!) **

* * *

I had no idea that Max would actually agree to Jeb's dumb idea. Well, she must have really liked me. All I wanted were my memories...wich didn't seem to be coming back to me. Oh, crap, well, I guess this was all in vain then, but Max didn't let go. She continued to kiss me as I sat there, helpless in her grip. Her fingers curled into my black hair and my body acted of its own accord; my arms wound around her back and I pulled myself closer, moving my lips against hers. Suddenly, something flashed across the back of my mind. 

_Click_

_My hand gently smoothed teh hair off her neck. She froze at my touch, hyperalert. I stroked her hair softly again, so softly, and then trailed it across her neck and shoulder and down her back. She shivered and looked up at me. _

_"What the heck are you doing?"_

_"Helping you change your mind," I whispered, and leaned over, tilting her chin up, and kissed her. _

_Click_

I broke off from her the instant I figured out what I was seeing, my eyes wide.

"What?" Max asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Do you remember?" She asked me.

"No," I lied.

"I don't remember anything."

The truth was, I had remembered. Not everything, but just the way Max's lips felt under mine, her soft touch as she kissed me back in the cave. That was a pocket of memory in my mind, to be stored there forever. I knew that I would never forget that ever again. Suddenly, I was struck by an impulse.

Max was looking away. I reached out my hand, curling it around her chin and pulling her face towards mine. She fell to mush in my arms, kissing me back, oblivious to everything else. My mind fried and all I could focus on was the feel of her lips, so warm and vulnerable. She moaned and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, my lips centimeters from hers.

"Better than okay. I'm in heaven." She responded and closed the space between our mouths, which was fine with me.

After what felt like hours we broke apart, both of us sucking in air fiercely. She lay there in my arms.

"Fang?" she asked.

"What?" I whispered.

"Are you back?" I thought about that.

"No, I'm sorry Max. Not the entire me. Only part. The part that loves you." She sighed and fell over onto the pillow, myself following after her. "You know something, Fang?" She asked.

"What's that?" I asked through her hair. "I always loved you, you idiot."

I was on the verge of tears. "I love you too. I don't know if I used to, but I'll bet I did." I smiled and hugged her closer, closing my eyes and then snapping them open again. "Max." I said.

"Yeah," she murmured.

"Lights."

"Oh, right." She clapped her hands twice and the lights over the bed flickered out.

"'Night." She whispered.

"'Night." I responded and closed my eyes for good this time.

* * *

**So how u like my FAXNESS??? That's not the end of it, but this book ain't gunna be all mushy don't worry those of u folks who dont like that kinda stuff. And yes, the flashback is a real part in MR3, but I made it in Fang's perspective since its him having the flashback after all :) let me know how u guys like this and I'm always open for suggestions! **

**-Mads**


	7. Breakfast and Decisions

**Okay my faithful readers, here's chapter seven. If I get 10 reviews, I'll continue this story. I think I might go back and make the beginning longer and explain more. Thank you to the person who pointed out the fact that I was rushing. Sorry, I just have too many ideas I guess. **

* * *

I woke up feeling kind of groggy. I sat up and nearly screamed. Lying next to me was none other than Fang. Then I remembered the previous night, and it all came flooding back to me.

"Good morning," Fang rolled over and smiled at me.

"'Morning," I mumbled and streached my arms high in the air.

"We'd better go to breakfast," Fang said.

"Yeah, okay," I agreed.

"Nudge wanted to make pancakes today," He stated.

"Oh, God, that'll be a nightmare," I said.

"Well, let's hope they're good," He commented.

"Yup," I agreed.

We walked around a banister in the middle of the house that had stairs leading to the upper floor, and into the kitchen, which smelled like cooking food and was awake with the voices of the people who occupied it. Nudge looked up from the pan on the stove, brandishing a spatula and looking pleased with herself. Jeb stood behind in case something blew up.

Fang and I exchanged glances and sat down across from each other at the large kitchen table.

While Fang looked around the kitchen, admiring everything and everyone in it, I had other things on my mind. Like saving the world for example. I planned to tell Jeb that we needed to leave, and soon. We needed to get back to our mission **(...quest...thing...teehee quote lord of the rings ok nvm)**

Once the flock and Jeb were all seated around the table, digging into our pancakes that werent half bad, courtesy of Nudge who was grinning from ear to ear, I turned to my dad. "Jeb, we're really gratefull for you letting us stay here and all but...there's no easy way to say this..." He cut me off.

"I know, you need to get back to your job of saving the world, yes, but Fang is in no fit state to help you. How about he stays here and you guys continue on without him for now." Jeb saw right through me, I knew it. He saw that I wanted Fang to stay with us and help me destroy Itex, but he and I both knew that it was best to leave Fang behind.

"How about we just wait a little longer." I asked, sweat threatening to bead on my brow.

I really couldn't stand leaving my right-hand man behind, even if his memory was gone.

"Well, I guess, but it's your mission. You can choose when to get back to it." Jeb nodded. The others were all looking at me.

"Umm," that did it, the sweat won over.

"Mmm, I guess we could wait and you could train Fang up a bit, then we could take him with us," I smiled around at my flock as Jeb's gaze burned into my face. He wasn't mad, just thinking.

"I guess that would work. Fang, your training starts this afternoon." Jeb decided.

"Oh, okay," Fang looked startled.

He had a look on his face that clearly gave away the thought, 'Oh, God, what does he mean by training???'

And thus the training of Fang begins.

* * *

**Ok i know that was a short one, but there are some things that need explaining before i get into the stuff thats easy to write, so gimmi a break (and some reviews) and I'll get back to the good parts of the story (ie: faxness and action) **

**-mads**


	8. Flying Lessons and French Kisses

**Well, fine, maybe I like writing too much and I'm going to write this chapter whether or not I get 10 reviews :( so here it is.**

* * *

I stood on the dead grass of the backyard with sweat dripping down my forehead as the afternoon sun baked me. Jeb stood across from me, an intense emotion filled his eyes and he struck. His flat hand was aimed at my throat. The side of his hand almost made contact with my skin, but I ducked at the last second. Training had become almost a game. I had had no idea how much power, speed, and agility my body held, so I was expirimenting by not taking any action until the very last second. Max stood on the sidelines wincing and gasping as she thought Jeb would finally hit me, but I mentally laughed. He never would. 

Swinging my fist as a decoy, I brought my other hand up to punch Jeb under his outstreached arm. He grunted as my knuckles made contact with his body.

"Wow, Fang," he shook his head.

"Maybe you really don't need any training."

"No, this is good because I had no idea I could do that," I stated.

"True," Was Jeb's answer, as he swung at me again.

I easily blocked it.

"Come on, Jeb. Gimme all you got," I challenged.

"I can take it."

He laughed and kicked at me. I deflected it with a quick flick of my arm and came back by bringing my fist down on his head, not as hard as I could have, but enough to make him wince. "You call that trying?" I asked and he attacked again, giving me a roundhouse that I blocked easily, following through with a spinning kick that I was just testing. Jeb threw himself at the ground to avoid my whirrling legs. I landed gracefully.

"I think your combat training is over for today, Fang," Jeb said as he brushed dirt and dry grass off his shirt and shorts.

"Ok," I smiled, pleased with myself.

"Now, instead of breaking today, I think you can handle a little flying lesson."

My mouth dropped open.

"F-flying?"

"Yes. Of course, Fang. What? Did you think your wings were just for show?"

"Um, well...I dunno what i thought, but I didn't think I'd be flying anytime soon." I said.

"Well, Max has offered to take you for a little flight," He smiled and stepped aside. Max stood waiting for me with a half smile on her face. Her wings were sread out to their fullest and her head was cocked to the side. I blushed involentarily. She looked...so...sexy. I couldn't help but oogle.

"C'mon. You just jump into the air and snap out your wings. Let's go!" she said and jumped off the porch, tucking in her wings and unfurling them to catch the wind. "Just try, it's easy!" She shouted down at me. I looked nervously at the place she had taken off, and at how high she was, but took off my shirt, for it had no wing holes in it like hers did, ready to fly. She blinked and smiled seductively.

I shook out my black wings as I had often done at night, just admiring them. Now I was going to use them to fly for real. I decided to try what Max had done. I stood on the porch, took a running start and jumped with my wings held in tight. The only problem was, I forgot to unfurl them. I landed with a loud THUD on the dead grass and rocks. It hurt like hell. "Ahhhh!" I groaned.

Max's eyes widened and she banked, landing beside me and kneeling down to inspect my side and the arm I had landed on. It still hurt like hell.

"Are you ok?" she whispered.

"Umm..." I stated.

"I take it you're not." she started pressing spots on my wrist until i winced.

"Is it broken?" I asked.

"No, just slightly sprained, but that'll heal in about a half an hour," She seemed to be muttering but my mouth dropped open.

"H-how long did you say?"

"A half an hour. thrity minutes."

I gave her a 'seriously'? look.

she nodded. I shrugged and stood back up, shaking out my wings. She had mentioned something about healing extremely fast...Max reached out her hand and for a moment, it hung suspended in the air. Then she brought it forward and touched my wing. Her fingers sent an involentary shiver down my body. Something in my head told me that wings were sort of private, like something you just didn't touch. Yet Max stroked my feathers and brushed her fingerstips across the expance of my wing, then she shook out her brown and white ones.

I met her gaze. She nodded ever so slightly and I reached out to feel her wings. They were soft as...well...feathers. Unlike my sleek, bristley ones. I closed my eyes and took a step closer to her, tipping my head up to the sky and I twisted my fingers through her feathers. I felt her quiver and I stepped even closer. Thank God Jeb was long gone.

My head slowly became level with the top of hers. Then I leaned down and my lips met hers. She kissed me until we were both dizzy. Then she twisted her hands into my hair and I followed suit. She stepped closer (if that was even possible) melting into me like I was the only real thing in the world. I held on tighter and felt her tounge caress my bottom lip. I opened my mouth wide so she could enter. Her tounge was warm, soft, and tasted good. I nearly fell to mush on top of her, but regained my composure and caught her when her legs gave out. She moaned and we both sat down.

"I don't think it's a good idea to start flying now." I stated the obvious.

"Yeah, let's go inside and get some dinner," I nodded and followed her through the back door.

* * *

**Did yall peeps like it??????? plz R&R! I love my reviews. More faxness and action to come!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! now i'm gunna go write the next chappie. cya!**

**-mads**


	9. Thinking things over

**A/N Heres chapter nine for all my faithful fanfic readers! Enjoy! Now I'm exploding with ideas so just wait and see wat happens next! Btw, i've kinda changed my writing style and/or voice so bear with me. only the end of this chapter is written in my "new" style. lemme kno wat u think XD**

* * *

After dinner, Fang and I went to our separate rooms. I still wasn't sure if him liking me was a result of the memory loss or not, so I wasn't comfortable sleeping with him. While I was lying awake under the covers, a voice in my head (not THE voice btw) was telling me that it was all useless and that Fang would never get his memories back and we'd never be able to save the world. I had a lot on my plate and on top of it all, my braindead right hand man. I sighed to myself and rolled onto my stomach, a more comfortable sleeping position. 

Waking up took forever. Just when I thought _Ok I'm getting up now_ i would suddenly be washed over by a wave of tireness (is that a word?) and fall back asleep for like two minutes. I eventually just thew the covers off of me and litterally jumped out, grabbing some clothes and turning on my shower. The warm water woke me up. Well, actually, it was freezing...and that's what jumpstarted me.

Stepping out of the shower, I looked across the small bathroom at the mirror. My towled reflection stared back at me, my expression unreadable. My mop of wet hair was plastered to my head and there were beads of water running down my shoulders and legs. I looked like the average teenage girl, but then i shook out my wet wings. They were still damp, even after I ruffled them. Complete with my wings, I looked like a teenage girl gone wrong, which was exactly what I was.

I was still unsure of how to take Fang's kiss the previous day. It may have just been an impulse, a whim, something that just sort of happened. However, there was also that knowing between us...about the wings...dammit why did life have to be so confusing? Why couldn't whatever higher being there was make this "life" a little easier on me? Why did I have to save the world, deal with Jeb, and deal with Fang all at the same time? Not to mention his loss of mind...that just added to my newly formed ulcer, returning from the "Vallium Days" of my past...

At the breakfast table, there was definately some tension. Fang's emotions were becoming harder to read after only days. Man, he was good at that! After breakfast, which was completely silent, I headed out for a long flight. Nothing like thin air and warm updrafts to get your heart pumping and your brain processing.

Okay, so I had a lot to deal with, but as always, there had to be a plan. The younger kids seemed to be getting antsy. Either this meant taht they wanted to get back to the mission, unlikely, or that they were eager for Fang to return to normal and were, therefore, getting worried. This was more probable.

I decided that, regardless of Fang's condition, since he was now "trained" in combat, well, he'd realised what he could do with his fists and feet, that we should be on the road as soon as possible. Even though the kids wouldnt be thrilled, I had a world to save and keep saving, so I headed back to Jeb's house to deliver the news.


	10. Memories

**Alright, i had a review telling me that the flock shouldnt get back on the road cuz Fang cant fly yet...well...you'll see what happens...**

* * *

During breakfast, Max eyed me cautiously over her bowl of Cherrios. There was something about her that didn't trust me and I didn't understand it. I knew whatever was getting her all worked up was about the previous day and our kiss. She was definitely afraid of something, maybe the thought that I really didn't love her. That I only kissed her because I was caught up in the moment and it didn't mean anything to me.

The only problem with her hypothesis was, I did. I loved her. Something inside of me that had nothing to do with memory or memory loss loved her. It was an internal something, something like instinct that told me I did. And she didn't get that. Max was confusing. She was the kind of girl who locked herself shut and wouldn't let anyone in. Not me, not anyone. She shut down when people prodded too far. She wouldn't let her emotions out, maybe in her own head, but not to anyone.

_Click_

_All of a sudden, I blacked out. It was impossible to tell what was happening. Before my eyes, a picture began to form. It was the whole flock. Me, Max, and everyone else. We were flying high in the air; soaring. Then the picture began to move on the inside of my eyelids. Our wings flapped. Max turned to me when I wansnt looking and smiled. Something inside my half concience being flipped. The Fang I was watching was graceful, powerful, and agile. He rode updrafts and coasted when the wind was on his side. He barely moved his feathers, only inches to acheive a full blown three sixty._

_I watched myself carefully. This was the Fang I'd once been. This was one of my memories_.

_Click_

The real world came back into focus. I was collapsed on the living room floor, looking up at Jeb and the other kids. I wondered why this had happened, even without a stimuli...

"What happened, Fang?" Jeb asked.

"I...dunno..." I said, standing up and rubbing my eyes; blinking in the bright lights.

"I think I just need some sleep or something." I muttered and trudged upstairs to a warm feather bed that waited for me in the dark of my bedroom. I flopped down and sandwitched myself between the matress and the covers, closing my eyes and hoping for some sleep.

_Click_

_I felt like I was sleeping, but i knew I wasnt the instant that something popped up behind my closed eyelids._

_It was a computer screen. Most of the words were blurred out. All but a small section in the middle._

**_Welcome to Fang's Blog _**

**_Today's Date: Already too Late!_**

**_You are visitor number: This thing is still broken_**

_Click_

I had no idea what this particular memory meant, but apparently, I'd had a blog and apparently, my counter for visitors had broken. Did that mean that there were trillions of people reading what i'd written? And "Today's Date: Already too Late!"? I wondered about what I'd seen so far, until my mind wandered and I drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly, I popped up in bed.

If I'd seen myself flying, didnt that mean that obviously I had before and could again? _I ought to try_ I thougth and threw my feet over the edge of the bed.

* * *

**Will update soon. Tell me what you think and i'm always up for ideas! Sorry for the cliffhanger...**


	11. A Conversation In The Dark

A/N **Wow its been a long time...to think i said i'd update soon...oh well, i want to finish this story eventually so here goes nuthin**

**-madicullen **

**Disclaimer - i do not own any of the maximum ride characters or the basic plot...too bad i dont own fang...sigh**

* * *

(btw i cant even remember but if i was switching POVs regularly, i aint now this is fang)

My head ached as I ran to the window on the other side of my bed. Yanking back the curtains and throwing it open, I took a breath of the fresh air and sighed deeply. Slowly, I crawled onto the window ledge. Perched their, I looked down. Not a good idea.

_Oh Shit_

I teetered and the world below me seemed to wobble back and forth. That was a long way down...but I had to do this. I had to prove to myself, and to Max, that I could still fly. So I lept from the sill. For a moment, I was suspended in the air, then I began to drop, slowly at first but picking up speed as I tumbled downward.

_Think, Fang, think!_

I snapped open my wings a second before I would have fallen on the ground face down and pushed them down. Suddenly, with a feeling that sent me into a bout of deja vu, I was flapping. It felt so comfortable, so normal. I remembered the Fang in my memory and soared higher. My mental gauge told me that I was about 1,500 feet up. I copied memory Fang and twisted and turned, soaring about like in the flashback.

The air felt so wonderful in my lungs. Gulping it in, I flew higher. I soared and corkscrewed and loop-the-looped, all the while keeping Jeb's house in sight. After what seemed to be hours, I finally began to descend. Wow, that had felt amazing. I had no idea how my body flew, especially after the flying lesson incident. I just all of a sudden _could. _

Grinning madly, I landed gracefully back on the windowsill and let my eyes quickly adjust to the dark, letting out a quick scream. Max was stading with her back against my door, tears streaming down her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"You...where'd you go?" Max hiccuped.

"I, well, you probably won't believe me, but I think I remember how to fly now." At this, Max smiled widely and I walked over to her.

"Well, now what are we gonna do? Should we leave soon?" Max was all buisness in a milisecond.

"Um, yeah I guess so. Do the others want to stay?"

"Probably, but they know the deal. We've still got a friggin world to save." Max sighed. "It's so hard Fang," She mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I said it's hard!" She repeated. "You wouldn't know this, but you're the only one I'll probably ever admit that to. I don't want the kids to think I'm weak." Max looked at her feet.

"I don't think you're weak. In fact, you're the strongest person I've ever met. Well, I guess I wouldn't remember things like that but you're the strongest person I know I've met." Max smiled at me weakly.

"Thanks, Fang, but that doesn't really mean a lot coming from you, no offense. It's 'cause you really don't know anyone else accept me, the flock, and Jeb currently. Trust me, there's people - and things - out there that are way stronger than me."

"Okay. If you say so, but I still think that it's alright to admit that it's hard. I mean, you're saving the world here, how could that possibly be easy?" Max nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied. After this there was a pause. It wasn't really an awkward one, at least not for me, 'cause I was thinking about what Max had said. Thinking about her made me feel warm for some reason. I had the urge to take her hand, so I did. To my surprise, she didn't pull away. I would have thought that, because of the awkwardness of our kiss the other day, she would have, but nope, she held on tight and gave my hand a squeeze.

I smiled and squeezed her hand back.

"It'll be alright, Max. I'm here to help." At this, we both smiled.

"Well, you'd better get some good rest tonight if we're gonna take off in the morning. You're sure you can fly alright now?" She asked.

"Yeah, perfectly. Okay, goodnight, Max."

"Goodnight, Fang."

* * *

A/N **Record time for writing a chapter here. That took me like ten minutes tops. I hope it isnt crappy now. Plz review ppl Im actually going somewhere with this story now YAY!**

**-madicullen**

**Ps yeah yeah its short - but im tired. More soon.**


End file.
